The giving Hand
by Forevermore Immortal
Summary: Fakir had finally put an end to the story called the prince and the Raven. But through out the tale Drosselmyer seeming left some mysteries in the story that include the heroine of the story, princess tutu. Does this mean that the story has yet to end...? *ON HOLD*
1. prologue

**_The giving hand_**

_prologue_

They say fate is what your life would follow along in the already written footsteps that had already been placed for you on the walls, the path, all around you. But there once was a writer who took down that ability from his tragic crazed descendent. He was destined the gift to write and change the path of those that his past heritage had changed and twisted until they could no longer see their true selves anymore. This is a story that was thought to be over; a tale that confused and brought misery to those that were given the roles of the characters in this story. To the amusement of the man who twisted this tale could have another chance at seeing them suffer?

This is the tale of a brave heroine that sacrificed her love and joy at being a human so that those whose stories had been spun in tragic disarray may be placed back together piece by piece with the help of the writer.

This is the tale of the little duckling that so bravely defended and saved the future for the young prince and his bride, who both shared the fate of being tainted by the raven's blood.

This is the so-called tale of Ahiru, the duck whose role was to save and piece back the prince's heart is not quite finished.

Shall the clocks start turning again for this is not the last ending…..?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own princess tutu or any of its proprieties.

hope you like this story please review, otherwise I won't continue it at all.


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter one_**

I'm just a duck voice and looks. I can't talk to him, I mean; it's not like he can understand what I say to him. All he hears is quacking not the true words that humans like him can communicate to each other with. Nor can I ever dance with him again. Life as a duck sure sucks as always... I want to be able to talk to Fakir again like we used too, even, to be able to argue with him about petty things. I want to be a human girl again like in the story I don't want to be a duck anymore.

I miss being human.

Fakir, after the prince and the raven ended. He switched to the literature major and graduated the following year to become an author, while, I did the best I could to support him along the way. Whenever the bell from the academy just starts to ring, he would make his way here every day just to keep me company. Why though? Why does he continue to stay by my side when, already, three years have gone past and the unbinding of the towns curse is almost finished and he still refuses to give up that I ever was a human. Why didn't he forget like everyone else in this town did about me?

Was I really that unloved…?

…

Finally after sitting in front of a publisher, for most of the day, and then helping Charon at the blacksmith, by bringing things into the shop for him, I was able to visit Ahiru. Three longs years had passed since the prince and the raven and Ahiru had grown into a fully-fledged adult. Over time she had started to distance herself away from me, was it something I had done? Every day I visit her to keep her company, read her some of the stories I wrote, or to just feed her bread. Is she thinking of leaving the pond to find other ducks to start a family with- I was pulled out of thought when I felt a branch crack and break apart beneath the weight of my body.

My feet had taken me to where I had found Ahiru when she was about to drown herself, because she could not remove the pendant from her neck. That was the place where I truly discovered my love for the little duckling, but was unable to confess because she was fated to be a bird once the story finished its tale. Months later she became distance as if she was trying to fade away from existence. Many times I had tried to turn her back into a human being but it never worked.

Is it because she was a character who was manipulated like Rue and I had been when the prince and the raven had started to take its roots in the town. If then why is she embodied in the form of a duck rather than being a human?

….

While I was aimlessly swimming on the lake I was able to make a human figure that had sat down at the edge of the bank in thought. As I swam closer I could make out the familiar figure of Fakir while he seemed to be deep in thought about something as he ripped small chunks of bread into the water for me to feed upon. I pushed the bread aside as I climbed nimbly with little clumsiness onto his lap and gave him a concerned look.

Time passed and he didn't seem to realise I was there until I decided to make my presence known to him by lightly quacking enough to wake him up from his deep thoughts. He quickly jolted back to life again as he realised I had been sitting there for some time. His hand reached down to pick my light weighted body up to meet his pair of piercing green eyes as they looked upon me with a certain softness I had never seen before. They rippled just like the water on the lake in what I could see was pain and sadness mixed in another emotion I was unable to recognize.

Why do his eyes look so lost like Mythos did when I first meet the young prince? Why do they look so lonely? I then saw a small spark of hope as he rubbed my head quickly with his thumb to relax my concern and then slowly placed his lips lightly onto my beck. He then pulled away, his hopeful look quickly turning into a frown as he realised it did nothing but only made my white feathered face red. Over and over again he kept on kissing me his urgency growing each time nothing happened. Tears started to fall out of his eyes as he realised that nothing was happening, but continued on kissing me. Just before I was about to faint out of the lack of oxygen or blood in my system, he whispered three words that I thought he would never say to a boring old duck like me.

"Ahiru I-I'm sorry it didn't work but I-I I love y-you" he said stuttering over his words as he tried to contain the hiccups his body made as he continued crying in angst. My face went even paler in shock as the already reigning blush on the broad of my bill intensified. Unknown to both of us, was that the first tear that spilled from Fakirs eye duct and had trailed a path down his cheek and had landed softly onto the soft feathers that made up my hair.

My body started to convulse in pain as I felt my head thumping and a feverish sweat start to form underneath my down. Fakir pulled my small, fragile, body away from his chest and cried out in fear as he saw my body shudder in pain from the convulsing that seemed to never want to stop. He softly held me to his waist as he scooped his writing utensil bag up and ran for his home, on the edge of the forest. My eyes started to grow heavy each passing second as he kept on whispering me to keep my eyes open or to hang on. But with the pain that seemed to make my body shudder and convulse in pain my vision of the world had soon faded to black as I heard Fakir call my name panicked by my sudden fainting.

What's happening too me…?

* * *

hope you liked this chapter review or no quick unpdate...


End file.
